


the hound sleeps tonight.

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: “I think you’re no one to always tell that Caster-class Gilgamesh to stop working and sleep,” said Sitonai sarcastically, but the orange-headed Master in front of her wasn’t capable of taking it with her tiredness and just calmly taps the Chaldea-marked tablet.[ Sitonai (Illya) & Gudako platonic fanfic to welcome Sitonai to my Chaldea. Sets during Lostbelts around after LB2/LB3, so there may be spoilers. ]





	the hound sleeps tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write more of Sitonai being an 'older sister' to Gudako as she had declared so in her lines. Technically, Sitonai is Illya, and Illya's kinda Shirou's sister, and Gudako is a lot like Shirou, right? So I wrote this drabble.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote FGO, let alone platonic stuff...

“You seemed a bit out of it. Are you tired?”

By this point, Sitonai already knew the Master of Chaldea is a peculiar one. She’s a young girl without much prior knowledge of magic, picked to save humanity and by sheer chance is the only one who could preserve it when there’s an invasion from the alien deity that had caused the Lostbelts. Ritsuka, so she seemed to be named, kind of triggered a sense of worry within her. She can’t quite tell why. Maybe it’s just her instinct as her Servant, or that she reminded her of someone she can’t, and won’t able to forget.

“Huh?! What was that– oh, it’s just you, Sitonai!” The girl chuckled as if she has no worries, despite the obvious slow response and the bags under her eyes. Sitonai’s eyebrows frowned.

“I think you’re no one to always tell that Caster-class Gilgamesh to stop working and sleep,” said Sitonai sarcastically, but the orange-headed Master in front of her wasn’t capable of taking it with her tiredness and just calmly taps the Chaldea-marked tablet. She just hummed ‘yeah, yeah’ listlessly, and Sitonai sighed deeply to her response as she took a seat near her.

“I don’t recall Da Vinci asking you help on that one.” Sitonai crossed her arms, staring at her sharply as she noticed what’s on the tab. She had been assisting the young Master recently, so she at least overheard which and which not was her task. Sitonai noticed how that this particular thing wasn’t from Da Vinci’s side of things, neither it was from that Holmes, Sion or Gordolf.

“Not Da Vinci, it’s actually some other Chaldea staff’s.”

“And you just do it for them?” Sitonai frowned again. “They’re the staff, you’re the sole Master who had a fighting chance. They should’ve been doing technical stuff like that that themselves.”

“I’m asking if there’s anything I could do to help them out of my own accord,” Ritsuka chuckled. “Everyone on this Chaldea is already like a family to me, and I can’t just leave them alone if they needed help.”

Sitonai sighed at her answer. Now, where did she had heard of someone having this trait before? Not like it matters for her much, but she’d still have many problems with her Master being careless about herself. Surely, it has been peaceful for a week-long, with them still having to prepare to attack the next Lostbelt. But they won’t know when there could be a new, side-problems rising up. Rest is necessary when this girl has time.

She waves on to call Shirou, the bear who was resting on the other side of the room. Ritsuka liked him a lot and allowed Sitonai to bring the bear in anytime she wants, and she’s glad for that. Without any words, she commanded the bear to take away Ritsuka’s tablet fast enough for her to be unable to react but to turn to the young-looking girl.

“Sitonai, what are you doing?!”

“Can’t you see those bags under your eyes? Rest. Even for a while.”

Pouting, Ritsuka stands on her tiptoes to reach out for the bear’s paws that had carried her tablet. Yet Sitonai dragged her from her height, making her unable to jump for it. Soon enough the girl gives up, her body being unable to catch up with her tiredness.

“Sitonai, you’re so mean. I have to help them…”

“I’ll tell Da Vinci to help them instead.”

“Wait, anything but that! They’d get scolded by her because of my fault—”

“And that’s what they deserve for pushing an unnecessary job on Master, intentional or not,” Sitonai crossed her arms again, as she smiles with a face that clearly shows intimidation. “Listen to _Onee-san_, okay?”

Ritsuka had lost the ability to respond to that, as she turned away from the short, child-like Servant. She’s too tired, she’s unable to think straight. One idea crossed her mind right after, and she spoke it out while turning around to her, without thinking of any consequences.

“….I’ll nap if you let me borrow Shirou as my pillow, _Onee-san_~”

“Sure.”

It doesn’t take even a minute for Sitonai to respond to that. Commanding Shirou in a comfortable position with only her hand gestures, Sitonai observes the girl Master’s widened eyes as she looked at her then to the comfortable fur of Shirou. She must’ve been too tired to even consider that Sitonai’s okay with her sleeping with Shirou as pillow— she’s sure Ritsuka had observed her doing the same, too.

“What are you waiting for?” Sitonai said, still crossing her arms with a grin. “Do you seriously think I won’t let my dear Master— no, ‘_little sister’_ rely on me a little bit more?”

Thus Ritsuka fell to the furs of Shirou without any words, as if the last string of her defense were let loose. It was fluffy as she would’ve expected— was her first thought. Yet, as she felt the bear’s furry surface with her eyes closed; a memory had struck her all of sudden. It was probably also the effect of her tiredness.

The sight of Mr. Patsy, covering for her; the sensation of Shirou’s fur had reminded her of that. How he had drowned in blood as he speaks out his feelings of her world, one that had caused her resolution. Her own anxiety resurfacing as she remembered the journey may be in vain if she weren’t careful, the Lostbelts she had destroyed and the people who live in there would have been mindless sacrifice, and how she has to make her survival worth it for the sake of the world, also for the sake of the Chaldea staffs she was close with that had been murdered in cold bloo—

Sitonai grabbed her hand once she noticed Ritsuka was shaking and having a flashback with teardrops coming from her opened eyes. Ritsuka didn’t even notice Sitonai was lying down beside her before Sitonai held her hand, and she’s glad she is as Sitonai gets her back to reality by just that.

“Master. You okay?”

“Sorry, I… Hahaha. I just got anxiety and flashbacks much easier when I’m tired. Guess you’re right, I should rest now. Thanks for letting me borrow Shirou….”

Ritsuka forced a chuckle after Sitonai called out to her, an attempt to ease her out from her worries. The girl Servant with silver locks pinches her Master’s cheeks softly to ensure her reality— before she raised herself to sit down, still holding the taller girl’s hand as Ritsuka refused to let it go.

“Can’t be helped. _Onee-san_ will accompany you until you’re calmly asleep.”

Sitonai smiled, as she hummed a lullaby unknown to the three Goddess inside her. She can’t remember where she had remembered it, so she settled down with the explanation that it is the body— Illya’s lullaby.


End file.
